NIEHS, in partnership with other Federal agencies, is continuing support of training and education initiatives in institutions of higher education that serve underserved or disadvantaged populations. The Myerhoff project, is an effort to increase the number of minority students interested in pursuing careers in biomedical environmental health sciences research. This program is a critical part of an overall effort to bolster the numbers of trained minority researchers in environmental medicine and environmental health sciences needed to address environmental justice research issues. This program is located at the University of Maryland Baltimore County.